Project Summary The goal of the program is to provide training to young researchers, at both the pre-doctoral and postdoctoral stages of their careers, in research that is relevant to diabetes, metabolism, and obesity. The Indiana University School of Medicine is an outstanding forum for such an initiative. Twenty two faculty from four Departments will participate as mentors in the program. This group of faculty has a strong training record and has over $7,500,000 of external funding. The program supports two pre-doctoral students and two post-doctoral fellows, and has successfully trained three students and two post-doctoral fellows over the four year period covered by this application. Pre-doctoral students will take a Minor in Diabetes and Obesity which includes a course in Diabetes and Obesity. Post-doctoral fellows will also take the course. Both students and post-doctoral fellows will attend Center for Diabetes Research seminars, will present their results in the same series, and will be encouraged to present their work at national meetings such as the American Diabetes Association scientific sessions. Additionally, they will take the Research Ethics course (G505). By training in an environment and culture that gives strong multi-disciplinary support for diabetes research, there is a significant probability that the trainees will sustain an interest in diabetes, even as their specific research interests evolve over their careers.